totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Luksusowa Costa Smeralda
Totalna Porażka: Giro D'Italia - Odcinek 15 Chris zdjął swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne Chris: Witajcie na moim jachcie! Znajduje się tutaj wraz z finałową 5, i płyniemy w kierunku Sardynii! Za Chris'em przemknął cień w kształcie Beth. Chris: Oni spodziewają się tygodnia pełnego odpoczynku, ale czy tak rzeczywiście będzie? Ostatnio przed wyjazdem na wyspy odpadł Giacomo.. Kto dołączy dzisiaj do krainy wiecznych przegranych! Zostańcie z nami na kolejny odcinek Totalnej Porażki... Giro... D'Italiaaaa! (Opening: Samolot wznosi się nad chmurami, przelatując nad słonecznymi Włochami. Nagle jednak następuje gwałtowna zmiana pogody i samolot zostaje uderzony przez piorun spadł z hukiem prosto na Rzymskie koloseum. Wszyscy rozbiegli się w panice w różne strony Włoch. Kamera pojawia się w Veronie, gdzie Victoria i Wide odgrywają bez emocji scenę z Romeo i Julii. Przed pocałunkiem nagle jednak przed nimi z pudła wyskakuje Isabelle, która bawi się w maga i wsadza Wide'owi różdżkę do oka. Kamera przenosi się do Wenecji, gdzie w jednej gondoli Daniel i Theresa mieli właśnie wpłynąć do kanału miłości, jednak ich gondola zostaje postrzelona kulą armatnią przez George'a i Michael'a, którzy zaczeli się śmiać i przybili sobie piątkę. Obraz kamery przeskakuje do Ancony, gdzie w porcie na głowę całującej się ze słupem Berny spada mewia kupa. Berna jednak się nie przejmuje i całuje słup jeszcze namiętniej. Kamera przenosi się w Alpy, gdzie na wysokości 4000 m.n.p.m Lukaninho oraz Charles ścigają się na wspinaczce, a kiedy Lukaninho oberwał od Chefa kostką lodu i spadł Charles zaczal się śmiać, jednak wrotce i on dostał. W Bolonii ze wspólnego talerzu spaghetti jedzą Brendon i Emma. Kiedy miało dojść do pocałunku przy ostatnim makaroniku rozdzieliła ich Charlotte, obsypując ich Parmeńskim serem. W L'Aquilli gruzem obrzucały się Catherine oraz Marie Joulie. W końcu spowodowały trzęsienie ziemi i uciekły. Po ulicach Neapolu dumnie kroczyli Debora i Moreno, okradając co drugi bank. Przeleciał nad nimi starą paralotnią Giacomo, który rozbił się na Sycylii, tuż przed samą Etną. Kamera przeskoczyła na Sardenie do Cagliari, gdzie Hildegarde stała wściekła i bezradna otoczona owcami. Na koniec kamera zbliża ponownie do Koloseum, a w tle widać zbliżające się dwie sylwetki postaci, a przed nimi Chris'a trzymającego walizkę z milionem. Chef wyrzuca walizkę w powietrze, która się otworzyła formując z pieniędzy napis "Total Drama Italy's Tour") Statek, Dzien 30 Finałowa 5 znajdowała sie wraz z Chefem, Chrisem, i zamknięta w klatce Bteh na jednym z najbardziej luksusowych statków Chrisa. Na horyzoncie powoli wyłaniał się już kolejny cel ich podróży, Sardynia. Debora: A juz prawie zdążyłam odzwyczaić sie od wszelkich luksusów.. Leżała wygodnie na hamaku obok Charles'a, oboje sączyli drinki. ' Debora pogłaskała Charles'a po głowie. Debora: Wiesz.. Wyjątkowo sie ciesze ze nie ma juz tutaj Giacomo. Charles: Nooo! Ziomek wiał nudą D: Debora: Co gorsza, on nie był ostatnim którym tak wiał nuda. Zatrzepotała rzęsami a Charles tylko przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Charles: No tak, hehe.. Kogo masz na myśli? Debora: Sam przecież dobrze wiesz. ;) Odwróciła sie do niego plecami. Debora: Byłbyś tak uprzejmy, i posmarowałbyś mi plecy olejkiem? ^^ Zamyślony Charles nałożył sobie na rece olejek. ' Debora: Charles?! Debora wyrwała go z zamyślenia. Debora: To co z pleckami? Spojrzała na jego ręce w których miał olejek. Z każdą chwila pochłaniały je co raz większe czerwone krosty. Debora: EW?! Moze jednak z tego zrezygnujmy! Charles uniósl lapki. Charles: Aaaa, nie martw sie. To pewnie tylko jakies uczulenie. :D Wyjal z kieszeni zapalniczke i podpalil sobie dlon. Charles: Widzisz? Zywa pochodnia! *-* Debora udawala zauroczona. Debora: Alez ty odwazny. :* Pocalowala go w policzek. Charles sie zarumienil. Charles: Czy ty mnie wlasnie.... :o Debora położyła palec na jego ustach. Debora: Ciii, niech to zostanie naszym małym sekrecikiem! ^^ ' Tymczasem w jeden z kabin w środku statku, znajdowała sie Catherine trzymając na kolanach swoja pacynkę. Catherine: Catherine i Sasukus byli w ciągu ostatnich tygodni bardzo nie grzeczni. ;3 Zaczęła sie śmiać sama so siebie. Nagle ktoś złapał ja za kolano. Była to Emma. Emma: Musimy poważnie porozmawiać. Catherine: Tak? Emma: Dlaczego przez kilka ostatnich tygodni tylko udawałaś głupią osobę? Nagle Daniel złapał ja za drugie. Daniel: My przecież wszystko wiemy! Catherine: Ale... Emma: Teraz już za późno! Nagle Catherine się odcknela. Catherine: Nigdy nie jest za pozno! Byl to tylko jej sen. Rozejrzała sie dookoła nerwowo i dostrzegła w tej samej kabinie wpatrujących sie w widoki Emme i Daniela, którzy odwrócili sie do niej, kiedy ta krzyknęła. Emma: Za późno na co? Wszystko w porządku? Catherine: Nigdy nie jest za późno na... ślub z Sasulinka! hihi Przytuliła nerwowo pacynkę. Catherine: Wszystko gra. :3 Emma przytuliła troskliwie dziewczyne. ' Daniel: A może.. Wszyscy cos namalujemy? Wyrwał kilka kartek z notesa i wyciągnął ołówki. Daniel: Przydało by sie nam dla relaksu. I odpoczynku od gry.. A tyle tutaj inspiracjii! Zapatrzył sie przez okno. Emma do niego dołączyła. Emma: Czuje ten spokój morza! Daniel: Czujesz te fale? Emma: Czuje. Jesteśmy do siebie tacy podobni pod wieloma względami! Daniel: Jesteśmy do siebie podobni we wszystkim.. Zapatrzył się w jej oczy i położył swoją dłoń na jej dłoni. Emma: Eeee.. Emma szybko wycofała swoja rękę. Emma: No wiesz, miałam to bardziej na myśli w relacji brat z siostra.. Daniel mocno sie zarumienił. Catherine stłumiala w środku siebie wstręt. ' Catherine: Wiecie co.. Chyba nie bardzo mogę malować, pójdę może sie przejść. Wybiegła przez drzwi zostawiając Emma i Daniel'a w niezręcznej sytuacji. Daniel: To może i tak spróbujemy pomalować? Emma: W sumie.. ' Plaża Smeralda Statek zatrzymał się przy brzegu i finałowa 5 wraz z Chrisem opuściła pokład. Przed ich oczami ukazało się rozległa plaża, za którą znajdowały się potężne wille. Czuć było klimat luksusu i wypoczynku. Chris: Witam w kolejnym punkcie naszej podróży! Costa Smeralda! Świetne miejsce na wypoczynek po ciężkiej przeprawie, co nie? Emma: Chcesz powiedzieć, że mamy dzisiaj wolne? Chris: Tak! Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z niedowierzaniem. Chris: A tak dokładnie mówiąc, to Chef i ja mamy wolne! Chef wyrzucił z pokładu statku na plaże dwa leżaki. Chris: A was czeka oczywiście zadanko. ^^ Grupowe westchnięcie. Chris: Ale głowa do góry! Jeszcze będziecie mieli okazje do odpoczynku. Po programie. O ile przeżyjecie. :) Debora złapała go za ramie wbijając mu swoje paznokcie. Debora: Masz racje. Ktoś może rzeczywiście nie przeżyć do końca programu. Spojrzała z lekkim uśmiechem na Catherine. Catherine: Ale.. Życie jest przecież takie kawaii! ;3 Catherine starała się zachować dobrą mine do złej gry. Debora: Zależy w czyich rękach. Charles: Na pewno w moich. :D Chris: Dobra, dobra.. Zachowajcie energie na wasze dzisiejsze zadanie! Ponieważ Chef i ja jesteśmy głodni, to wy zajmiecie się przygotowaniem dla nas potraw! Chef potakiwał głową. Chris: Pamiętacie jak podczas ostatniej aukcji ostrzegałem was, żeby zachować pieniądze? Tak, teraz właśnie się wam przydadzą. Będą 2 rundy podczas których będziecie musieli przygotować wybraną przez nas potrawe. Żeby je przygotować, udacie się z kasą która wam została na pobliski stragan. Dwie osoby które najgorzej przygotują potrawę w każdej rundzie odpadną z zadania, przez co pozostanie jedna osoba z immunitetem. Debora: Koteczku, a co jeśli ktoś nie ma już kasy z aukcji? Chris: No to będzie musiał sobie jakoś poradzić. ^^ Pstryknął palcami i ze statku wyskoczyła Bteh z tablicą na której zapisane było komu i ile pozostało pieniędzy. Charles: 150 Emma: 125 Daniel: 100 Catherine: 0 Debora: 0 Daniel: Zaraz... Czy ty nie wyrzuciłeś Bteh z obstawy? Na zawsze? ;-; Chris: Zostałem pozwany w Bethowskim sądzie i żeby uniknąć didlusiowej kary 3 letniej zgodziłem się na jej powrót.. Na moich warunkach! Bteh wymachiwała pięściami. Chris: Nie może się odezwać do końca sezonu. Tak więc nie powinna sprawiać problemów. Tak czy inaczej.. Zadanie czas ZACZĄĆ! Zawodnicy rozbiegli się w strone straganu. Staragan Emma rozglądała sie za potrzebnymi dla niej produktami. ' Tuż obok Emmy przeszła Catherine. Emma szybko dostrzegła, że dziewczyna była smutna. Emma: Co się stało Cat? Potrzebujesz pomocy? Catherine: Wszystko jest kawaiii! :3 No może z wyjątkiem tego, że nie mam żadnej kasy na stragany.. Emma: Nie przejmuj się, podziele się z Tobą moją. Catherine: Serio? <3 Emma: No pewnie! W sumie, to trzymaj całą moją kase. Catherine: Ojej, ale jak wtedy sobie poradzisz? Emma rozjerzała się dookoła. Emma: Dużo tutaj ziół i owoców które moge użyć żeby coś przygotować. Nie potrzebuje do tego straganu. Catherine: Chodź no tutaj. <33 Catherine wyściskała Emme, i przez jej ramie dostrzegła Debore i Charles'a, którzy stali po drugiej stronie straganu. Charles znajdował się nad jednym ze straganów, a Debora zagadywała jego właściciela. Catherine: Zaraz wróce.. :) A pożytku będzie z niego więcej niż z Emmy i Daniela razem wziętych..> Zostawiła Emme która ruszyła w kierunku pola. Sama zaś podeszła odważnie do Debory i pociągnęła ją za ramie. Catherine: Ładnie to tak oszukiwać? ;3 Debora jedynie parsknęła. Debora: I mówi to osoba która ma magicznie 125 euro w ręce? Zbliżyła się do niej jeszcze bliżej po czym syknęła jej do ucha. Debora: Widze że się rozrkęcasz.. Wykorzystując biedną Emme.. Jestem prawie z ciebie dumna! W tym momencie rozdzielił ich Charles który spadł z dachu. Z jego kieszeni wysypały się przeróżne składniki które skradał z kolejnych to straganów dla Debory. Kiedy właściciel straganu to zauważył głośno krzyknął. Właściciel straganu #5: ZŁODZIEJE! Właściciel straganu #199: Brać ich! W tym momencie właściciele wszystkich stranagów rzucili się w kierunku grupki. Nim jednak Debora i Catherine zdążyli zareagować, to Charles zdołał uciec a dziewczyny zostały związane. Druga Strona Straganu Zupełnie po drugiej stronie zamieszek znajdował się Daniel, który był tak zamyślony że nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy ze swoich zakupów. Daniel: To jabłko wygląda zupełnie jak Theresa... Przytulił do siebie owoca. Daniel: A tą pomarańcza otacza szczęście zupełnie jak Emme.. Wtulał się w kolejne owoce. Sprzedawca: Hej! Mam nadzieje że masz zamiar to kupić! Daniel: O.. Oczywiście! Sięgnął do kieszeni po kase, jednak w tym momencie zorientował się że sprzedawca znajdował się tuż przed nim. Daniel: Prosze.. Wyciągnął w jego kierunku 5 euro, jednak sprzedwaca pokiwał przecząco palcem i zdjął maske. Beth: Ty jesteś z Totalnej Porażki, co nie? *-* Daniel zaczął się odsuwać. Daniel: E.... Beth: Czekałam tu na was żeby zadebiutować słodziaki! <3 Gdzie jest Chrisssssssssss? Daniel: Nie wiem, ja tutaj tylko robie zadanie. ;-; Beth: Noszenie pustych worków? :o Daniel uniósł swój worek, i jak zorientował na dnie worka była dziura przez co worek był pusty. Beth: To jak kociaku zaprowadzisz mnie i mojego przyjaciela do Chrisa? <3 Beth trzymała na smyczy pralke. Jednak Daniel nie interesował się Beth, tylko rozglądał się dookoła szukając ewentualnego sprawcy. W końcu w tłumie dostrzegł zakapturzoną osobe która trzymała jego jabłka i pomarańcze. Daniel: Czekaj! ;-; Tajemnicza osoba przyspieszyła a Daniel ruszył za nią, pozostawiając Beth samej sobie. Daniel: Powiedziałem czekaj! Zezłoszczony Daniel niespodziewanie rzucił się na osobe, i odkrył jej kaptur. Okazał się to nikt inny niż Charles. Daniel: To ty?! Charles: No co.. Nie było nic mowy o zakazie pożyczania sobie produktów.. ^^ Daniel: To mogłeś się chociaż zapytać.. Charles: Oj tam. :D Przecież jesteśmy ostatnimi facetami w grze, powinniśmy sobie pomagać. Daniel uniósł wymownie brew. Daniel: Jak miałbym ci po czymś takim zaufać? Charles: Bo jako ziomki możemy się doskonale zrozumieć. :D Daniel zrobił maślane oczy. Daniel: Czyli... Ty rozumiesz mój ból po stracie Theresy? I zakochanie w Emmie? Charles: Eeee.. No pewnie! :D Daniel: To wszystko mnie wykańcza.. Sam nie wiem już co zrobić. Charles: Czekaj a czy nie ty sam wyrzuciłeś Theresy? :P Daniel westchnął. Daniel: Wielkie dzięki za przypomnienie... Charles: Zawsze możesz po prostu wyrzucić i Emme. ;D Daniel: >_< Daniel został obrażony w miejscu, a Charles wstał i poszedł dalej. Charles: Dzięki za owoce ziom! ' Pole Tymczasem przy przed straganem znajdowała się Emma która szukała swoich składników wśród przyrody. Towarzyszyły jej kozy które sam się na nim pastwiły. Emma: Czemu wydaje mi się, że już cie kiedyś spotkałam? Carmen: Beee! Bee! ^^ Carmen skakała radośnie po Emmie. Emma: Ojej, ojej ^^ Nagle po polu rozegł się głośny huk dobiegający ze straganu oraz towarzyszący mi pisk. Emma: To musi być Catherine i Debora! Emma chciała wstać i ruszyć biegiem na pomoc, jednak Carmen usiadła przed nią i wskazała jej kopytem na małą ścieżke. Carmen: Beeeee!! Bee!! ^^ Emma: Myślisz, że tędy będzie szybciej? Carmen: Bee! Emma: I bezpieczniej? Carmen: Beee! ^^ ' Emma wskoczyła na grzbiet Carmen a ta ruszyła krętą ścieżką. Stragan Na środku małego placu na środku straganu znajdowały się związane Catherine i Debore, które otoczone były wściekłymi sprzedawcami. Catherine: Żałuje, że do ciebie w ogóle podeszłam.. ;c Debora: Ja tam nie narzekam, w końcu jesteśmy same. Uśmiechneła się psotnie. Catherine: To się naciesz, bo to jedna z twoich ostatnich takich chwil ;3 Debora: Mrrrr, grozisz mi eliminacją? Catherine: Być może :3 Sama wiesz, że nie masz większości, żeby mnie wykopać? Debora ironicznie zatrzepotała rzęsami. Debora: To może od razu wystrzele się na siedzeniu eliminacyjnym? Catherine już miała jej odpowiedzieć, kiedy to pojawił się przed nimi wielki cień. Beth: Cisza!! Tłum sprzedawców ustąpił miejsca hasającej na pralce Beth. Beth: Hejcia kochani! Jak pewnie wiecie zadebiutowałam!! Łiiiii!! Catherine i Debora spojrzały się po sobie pytająco. Beth: Tak więc jak chcecie mieć ze mną sojusz to się nie krępujcie! <3 Beth zaczęła się ślinić. Beth: No bo wiecie ja mam mase doświadczenia <3 Polizała jednego ze sprzedawców. Beth: Przekupiłam nawet tych wszystkich słodziaków w zamian za 5 minut sławy po moim zwycięstwie. <3 Debora: To skoro jesteś w show to wiesz że naszym zadaniem jest dostarczenie mi jak najwięcej składników spożywczych, co nie? Beth zaświeciły się oczy. Beth: Ojej ojej musze wygrać ZADANIE! Pstryknęła palcami po czym wszyscy zaczęli składać Deborze przeróżne produkty oraz ją rozwiązali. Debora: No i jest jeszcze druga część zadania.. Torturowanie Catherine! ^^ Beth odwróciła się w kierunku Catherine a ta wytrzeszczyła oczy. Catherine: Chyba jej nie wierzysz, co nie? ;3 Przecież ona tylko żartowała.. Ale nim zdążyła dokończyć Beth już przy niej stała. Beth: Ale będzie zabawa! <3 Zaczęła łaskotać Catherine ogórkiem. Debora jedynie stała z boku i się wszystkiemu przyglądała. Catherine: Powstrzymaj ją jakoś ;c Debora poklepała jedynie Beth po plecach. Debora: Tak trzymaj a immunitet będzie twój, gurl. Puściła oczko do Catherine. Nagle na placu pojawiła się Carmen i Emma które uderzyły z impetem w Beth, wyrzucając ją w powietrze a tłum się po prostu rozszedł jak gdyby nigdy nic. Beth: Słodka Beth znowu błyśnieeee! <3 Emma zeszła z Carmen i pomogła Catherine się rozwiązać. Emma: Wszystko gra? Catherine: Tak (chlip) chyba. Nie moge uwierzyć że Debora na to wszystko pozwoliła.. :( Emma spojrzała wrogo na Debore. Emma: Dlaczego jej nie pomogłaś? Przecież wiesz że mogło jej się coś stać.. Debora wzruszyła ramionami. Debora: Przecież Beth to nie groźna psina.. W tym momencie dołączył do nas upchany po wszystkie kieszenie różnymi produktami Charles. Debora: A ty gdzie się podziałeś? Charles: Urządziłem sobie małe polowanie. :D Rozładował całość na góre produktów Debory. Emma się tym zaniepokoiła. Emma: Cat, masz jakieś produkty? Catherine: Nie (chlip) Emma pogrzebała w kieszeni ale znalazła tam tylko jednego mlecza. Emma: Chodź, idziemy! Może jeszcze coś znajdziemy! Pomogła jej wstać i chciały ruszyć biegiem, ale zatrzymała ich ręka Chrisa. Chris: Tutaj jesteście! Czekam na was od całych 5ciu MINUT! Ile można, czas na straganie już się skończył! Rozejrzał się dookoła i założył ręce. Chris: Widze, że bardzo się zaangżowaliście w zadanie.. -.- Catherine: Jeśli dasz nam dodatkowe 5 minut to na szybko coś znajdziemy. Catherine zatrzepotała rzęsami, a Daniel dołączył do nich wychodząc z jednej z dróg i padł jak długi z pustym workiem. Chris: Żadnych pięciu minut! Jako iż nikt po za Deborą nie jest w stanie kontynuować zadanie, to Debora wygrywa immunitet! Debora: Suck it, bitches! <3 Chris: I jako że nasz sponsor jest dzisiaj bardzo hojny... To wygrywasz również przed ceremonialną kolacje! Debora: Łiiii! Pozostali tylko westchnęli z zazdrością. Chris: Co więcej, możesz wybrać jedną osobe która do ciebie dołączy. Debora: Hmmm... Emma! :3 Emma się zaczerwieniła. Emma: Ja? Ojej, dziękuje! Catherine rzuciła Deborze wściekłe spojrzenie. ' Przed Ceremonią Podczas kiedy Emma wraz z Deborą przygotowywały się do kolacji w najlepszej miejscowej restauracji, to pozostała trójka siedziała znudzona przy zaniedbanym porcie. Daniel: Cały ten smród sprawia że cała moja wena ucieka mi z rękawa.. ;-; Charles ochlapał Daniela, przez co zmoczył wszystkie jego notatki. Daniel: ODBIŁO CI?! Charles: Rozchmurz się troche ziom, co! :D Objął go ramieniem. Charles: I spójrz na świat z innej perspektywy. Daniel jednak go odepchnął. Daniel: Ty jesteś z pewnością ostatnią osobą której powinienem słuchać. Charles: Jaki agresywny, co nie Cat? Catherine za bardzo nie angażowała się w rozmowe z chłopakami, tylko wpatrywała się w swoje pacynki i po cichu obmyślała plan na ceremonie. ' Catherine: Ups sorki chłopaki, musiałam doradzić Saskusiowi w wyborze czegoś kawaii na ceremonie. ^^ Włożyła pacynke pod koszulke. Catherine: A propos ceremonii, to na kogo chcielibyście zagłosować? Daniel: Szkoda że Debora wygrała. ;-; Bo tak to można byłoby ją wywa.. Catherine uciszyła go ręką na ustach. Catherine: Co to ty.. Przecież i tak byśmy na nią nie zagłosowali, prawda? Są większe zagrożenia. :3 Daniel spojrzał na nią zorientowany. Charles: Np. Emma? :D Daniel tupnął. Daniel: Chyba nie myślicie o zagłosowaniu na Emme?! Charles: A widzisz inny wybór? Daniel: Tak. Głosowanie na Ciebie! Jesteś tylko przydupasem Debory i nawet nie należysz do naszego sojuszu! Catherine: (facepalm) ' Daniel: Ja się w wasze gierki bawić nie zamierzam! Zdenerwowany Daniel wstał i zostawił Catherine i Charlesa samych. Obydwoje nieśmiale się na siebie spojrzeli. Charles: Wiesz ziom, całkiem uroczo ci z pacynką w koszulce. :D Catherine ukrywała zaczerwienienie. Catherine: Sasuke twierdzi co innego. :( Charles: On się nie zna. :D Charles zbliżył się do Catherine, ale ta wepchnęła go do wody. Catherine: Sasuke zna się na wszystkim! Opuściła port. Charles wynurzył się z wody dopiero po chwili. Charles: Mrrrr <3 ' Zwycięska Kolacja Dziewczyny były właśnie po swoim pierwszym daniu i czekały na kolejne. Debora siedziała wygodnie popijając wino oraz paląc papierosa, a Emma siedziała zakłopotana po drugiej stronie stolika, nie mogąc doczekać się końca kolacji. Debora: Czemu jesteś taka spięta, amore? Emma: Zastanawiam się co u Brendon'a.. I w ogóle.. Debora odgarnęła jej włosy. Debora: Brendon'a powiadasz? Kto by pomyślał, że po tym jak odpadłam twoim kosztem w Wiejskiej Legendzie, teraz jesteśmy na świetnej drodze żeby dostać się do finałowej czwórki... Położyła ręke na jej dłoni. Debora:...Razem <3 Emma ostrożnie się odsunęła. Emma: No tak.. Tylko szkoda, że trzeba będzie na kogoś zagłosować. Jesteśmy już w tym programie tak DŁUGO że sama nie wiem.. Debora dolała sobie wina. Debora: Wiesz.. O mnie możesz być spokojna. Ja na pewno na ciebie nie zagłosuje. Emma odetchnęła z ulgą. Debora: I mój głos chyba jest oczywisty. Czas zakończyć panowanie księżniczki Catherine. :3 Emma przełknęła głośno śline. Emma: To nie lepiej zagłosować na Charles'a? Debora: Czemu? Emma: No wiesz.. Jest bardzo dobry w zadaniach.. Debora: Ja też jestem dobra w zadaniach. :c Emma: Nie czekaj, to nie tak.. Ich uwage odwrócił Daniel, który wbiegł na sale i złapał Emme za ręke. Daniel: Musimy pilnie pogadać.. Spojrzał kątem oka na Debore. Daniel: W cztery oczy.. Debora: Spoko, nie będę robić za intruza. I tak skończyłyśmy. Dała Emmie buziaka w polika i skierowała się w strone wyjścia. Debora: Pamiętaj o tym co mówiłam skarbie. Daniel i Emma odprowadzili Debore wzorkiem po czym spojrzeli sobie głęboko w oczy. Emma: Co się stało?! Daniel opowiedział jej o wszystkim co wydarzyło się w porcie. Emma wiadomość przyjęła ze spokojem, i z uśmiechem położyła mu ręke na ramieniu. Emma: Nie martw się. Jestem pewna że to było część jej planu, żeby uspokoić Charles'a. Przecież gdyby mu przyznała, że wszyscy chcemy na niego zagłosować to on i Debora zaczeliby kombinować. No właśnie, Debora chce zagłosować na Catherine. Musimy chronić Cat! Daniel: Ale.. Co jeśli Catherine naprawdę się od nas odwróciła? ;-; Emma: Nie bądź głuptaskiem. Ja ufam Catherine w 100% i ty też powinieneś. Wiele nam pomogła i teraz bardzo na nas liczy. Daniel złapał ją za ręke. Daniel: Ale Emma.. Ja nie chce ciebie stracić.. Ja cie kocham! Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Daniel: Tak Emma. Kocham cię! Za każdym razem kiedy ciebie widze, moje serce bija dwa razy mocniej.. Jesteś moją muzą i inspiracją. Daniel chciał sięgnąć do swojej kieszeni po jeden z wierszy, ale Emma go zatrzymała. Emma: Daniel słuchaj... Chyba zaszło jakieś porozumienie. Zdaje mi się, że już o tym rozmawialiśmy, co nie? Daniel: Tak, ale.. ;-; Emma: Danielu, nie zapominaj o Theresie która cie bardzo kocha i potrzebuje. Ja jestem zakochana w Brendonie. I wiem, że nigdy nie pokocham nikogo tak, jak kocham jego.. Daniel westchnął i opuścił wzrok. Emma: ALe za to zawsze będziesz moim przyjacielem. Najlepszym. <3 Emma go przytuliła. W tym momencie po lokalu rozszedł się głos syreny, która zwiastowała rozpoczęcie cereomnii. Emma: O! Czas na ceremonie! Chodź, nie możemy się spóźnić! Emma wybiegła, a Daniel przez chwile pozostał jeszcze sam. Daniel: ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; Ceremonia Kilka minut później wszyscy znaleźli się w komplecie na ceremonie która odbywała się w porcie tuż przed statkiem którym przypłyneli na Sardenię. Zawodnicy ustawili się tradycyjnie w kolejce do pokoju zwierzeń aby oddać swój głos. ' ' ' ' ' Kiedy ostatni, który oddała swój głos Daniel wrócił na miejsce przy statku, Chris poszedł po urne z głosami. Kiedy wrócił, szeroko się uśmiechnął. Chris: Ahhh, nie ma to jak zakończenie tego owocnego dnia ceremonią, prawda? Otrzymał w odpowiedzi same wrogie spojrzenia. Chris: Debora, jak to jest mieć immunitet po raz kolejny i to w tak ważnym momencie jak finałowa 5? Debora: Wiesz kociaku, gdybym dzisiaj nie wygrała to jestem pewna że KTOŚ z pewnością chciałby się mnie pozbyć. Spojrzała wymownie na Catherine Chris: A ty Catherine? Co jest najważniejszym czynnikiem dla ciebie podczas dzisiejszego głosowania? Catherine: Kierowałam się rozumem mojego jedynego Sasukusia. ^^ Chris: Cóż.. Przejdźmy po prostu do najciekawszej części ceremonii! Chris otworzył urne. Chris: Przeczytajmy głosy! Wyjął pierwszą karteczke z głosem. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Charles. Charles podniósł wzrok i się uśmiechnął. Chris wyjął kolejną kartke z głosem. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Daniel. Mamy remis, jeden głos na Daniela i jeden na Charlesa. Daniel i Charles skrzyżowali spojrzenie. Chris wyjął kolejną karteczke. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Emma... Po 1 głosie na Emme, Charles'a i Daniela. Wyjął z urny kolejną kartkę. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Catherine... Poczwórny remis pomiędzy Catherine, Emmą, Danielem i Charlesem.. Wyjął ostatnią karteczkę z ostatnim głosem. Chris: Ostatni głos jest na.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Emma. Emma, to dwa głosy i na dziś jest to wystarczająco. Plik:Charless.gif Zaskoczona i zdezorientowana zarazem Emma wstała z miejsca. Emma: Cóż.. Powinnam była ci zaufać Daniel.. Daniel rzucił się w jej objęcie z płaczem. Daniel: Przeprzaszam! Tak mi przykro ;-; Emma: Nic się nie stało, Danielu. To nie twoja wina. Daniel: To jest moja wina. To ja na ciebie zagłosowałem. ;_; Emma tylko się uśmiechnęła. Emma: Zrobiłeś jak uważałeś. Nie mam ci tego za złe. Odwróciła się do Catherine. Emma: A ty... Jesteś podłą s*ką! Catherine jak i wszyscy pozostali zaniemówili, a Emma spokojnie udała się na wybuchowe siedzenie wstydu przy którym stała już Bteh. Bteh: Zawsze k*rwa chciałam to zrobić! Wystrzeliła Emme w powietrze. Chris: No cóż, wygląda na to, że po tej szokującej eliminacji została was tylko czwórka! Kto odpadnie? Kto przejdzie dalej? Zostańcie z nami na finałowe odcinki Totalnej Porażki.. Giro... D'Italiaaaa! Chris wraz z finałową czwórką i Bteh weszli na statek. KONIEC. NARESZCIE. Czy cieszysz się z eliminacji Emmy? Tak, jej czas dobiegł już końca! Nie, powinna zajść dalej! Czy Beth powinna doczekać się swojego debiutu? Tak <33 Nie!! Kto jest twoim faworytem? Charles Debora Catherine Daniel Kto NIE jest twoim faworytem? Charles Debora Catherine Daniel Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Giro d'Italia